


Monster and Coffee

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Gen, If you want - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sat down at his desk, and started pulling the books he needed out of his bag. He was running late this morning but luckily he had made it to his afternoon college class on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt. I'm gonna mark it as Sabriel just because I imagine it as being pre-slash. Prompt: http://best-of-tumblr.tumblr.com/post/98433881793/korrakun-my-favorite-college-experience-is-when

Sam sits down at his desk, and starts pulling the books he needs out from his bag. He was running late this morning but luckily he had made it to his afternoon college class on time. Someone walks over and sits at the desk next to him. Sam glances over to see who it is. The guy sets his cup of coffee down on his desk, and then unzips his bag and pulls out a can of Monster. Next he takes the top off his coffee, pops to top of the Monster can, and then to Sam's surprise and utter horror, he pours the monster into the coffee. 

The guy turns to Sam. "I'm going to die" he says cheerfully, before downing half the cup in one go. 

Sam watches the guy throughout class. He seems incapable of sitting still. Whether he is tapping his foot, or clicking his pen over and over, he stays constantly moving, like a hyper five year old. When class ends, Sam and the other guy happen to walk outside at the same time. They both walk out to the front of the school, and Sam watches as the other guy bounds over to a black haired man wearing a trench coat. 

"Hey Cassie! What's up? We should totally have a movie night tonight. Have you ever seen The Hunger Games? I know you've read the books, but the movies are pretty good too. Jennifer Lawrence is super hot by the way" The man rambles.

The black haired man seems amused and slightly concerned. "Did you do what I think you did again?" He asks the shorter man.

"Of course not baby bro. That would be unhealthy. I stuck to one can of Monster this time."  
The other man shakes his head, and they get in their car and leave.

Dean walks over to Sam with a weird look on his face. "What the hell is that guys problem? Can a man possibly get more hyper?"

Sam snorts and looks at Dean. "You don't want to know."


End file.
